Assemble Them Young
by literallylife
Summary: Seven Teens. An reckless genius with a device forever in his chest. A young astro-pysicist who can turn into a rage monster. Two master assassins (also a couple). A teenager frozen in ice for seventy years. Two brothers-both gods- who are about as alike as day and knight. Their task? Take down the Earths threats while going to high school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do people even do author's notes anymore? I don't even know. Last time I wrote a fan fiction on this website was two years ago. Warning you all now that I'm not the best writer. So here's how it's going down. Please review. I DON'T own the rights to the Avengers. And yes they will have their powers. I plan on updating every other day. **

**Disclaimer: Like mentioned before I don't own the Avengers nor do I own any characters in this fanfiction. All rights go to Marvel®**

Chapter One: Assemble

Nick Furry stared at the large blank screens that covered the small room next to his soon to be office, almost time. He thought to himself checking the time from his communicator around his wrist. The screens lit up and the shadowed faces of S.H.I.E.L.D. officers filled the screen.

"Have you come with the proposal yet?" The lady of the farthest right screen questioned her voice stern.

Nick gave a small nod, as he brought up multiple documents from his computer. The first document showed a picture of an old brick boarding school in the country.

"Marvel academy? Is this your plan?" An older gentleman asked harshness to his voice, "To run a high school?"

"My plan is to not simply overlook a high school." Fury stated putting his hands behind his back, "My plan is the Avengers initiative ."

"The Avengers initiative? I thought you had given up due to lack of interest." The member in the middle said unemotionally. All three of the S.H.I.E.L.D. members were carefully watching the one eyed man.

"We all know adults aren't the only ones saving the world." With that a picture of spider-man swinging through New York City, "And this agency is supporting it." A video of a red haired teen firing a pistol besides another teen with a buzz cut using a bow played. "Taking advantage of that is the key." His look grew sterner, "We can use the school to house some of the best suspects of being a meta-human or having great talent, and test him. See who we can use. While still giving them a proper education most would not receive in normal circumstances."

The three were more on page with Fury's plan; they were silent until the woman spoke in the same stern tone, "How do you know that they'll come?"

Another file popped up on their screens. Sketches and pictures of miscellaneous teenagers were contained in it. Finally the computer zoomed in on a young man. Fifteen almost sixteen it stated his age was. His hair was a dark brown and it was styled like an overgrown quiff; his eyes were also were a dark color, but they had a worn out quality to them. "Tony Stark," Nick spoke after giving the three enough of a chance to read provided information. Only last year he was an incident that almost took his life which resulted in a piece of metal in his chest which was slowly moving towards his heart." The scene changed showing a 3D model of Tony's arch reactor, "Luckily, Tony's smart. He and his father designed this device to stop the metal. Tony's found it can be used for many other purposes then its intended to." A video showed a young Tony test riding his iron man suit. Nick glanced up and saw the woman's mouth move, most likely to ask why he was so sure a rich white boy would attend the boarding school. "He's coming on a court order." He said sternly, "For drinking under age. Driving under age. Using a fake ID. And drinking while driving. Tony Stark is a guarantee."

Nick Fury pressed a button on a computer bringing up the next file. It was another boy, fifteen: light blue eyes and gelled up sandy blonde hair. There were a few black and white pictures of a teen wearing a spandex outfit and holding a shield with a single star. Another picture appeared, it looked much newer, the teenager was being helped out of a cot, water surrounded his feet. "Steve Rogers. In the 1940s he joined the military underage. During his time he was injected with a Super Soldier serum with as a result increased all his natural abilities. Making him stronger, faster: the perfect human. An incident occurred which froze his body and killed him or see we all thought." A video played of scientist unearthing the teenager from his ice-y prison, "He was alive and he hadn't aged. Rogers is currently in my team's possession. He has no excuse, but to attend." Steve's page fell and pictures of a fourteen year old boy replaced them, "Bruce Banner. He and his father tried to recreate Rogers's serum. Testing it on Bruce." Videos of the Hulk played, "It was not successful. Banner only becomes the beast when raged. He's coming on a science scholarship offered to him. We plan on helping him manipulate his power."

"Is that all Fury?" The man asked his eyebrow raised.

The red haired girl and the teenage boy both appeared on the screen. "Natasha Romanoff and her significant other Clint Barton, both of them have been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for more than most of your secretaries have. The two have already agreed to attend the school." Videos of the two fighting displayed.

Nick Fury took a step forwards and using one gloved hand closed down the file, "For now those are who will make up the Avengers Initiative. Unless you have anything to say otherwise." There was silence, "I will tell you of progress tomorrow." With a nod the one eyed man shut off the screen and sighed. This was only the beginning.

…

"Brother why must you be so hesitant for excitement?" A tall blonde teenager said as he used his hand to hit a skinny younger looking raven haired teen whom was not much shorter.

"Tis not out of fear, Thor." The green eyed teen stated, "The law does not allow us to travel to Jotunheim." He stated walking quickly to keep up with his stronger, leaner looking brother.

"The war of Jotunheim is over, Loki." Thor stated swinging a large metal hammer like object. "Do you not want to impress all of Asgard? I would regret taking all the credit for something like this."

Loki shuddered as he heard a small noise come from the rocky, icy cliffs around them. Looking around he stated, "Father will not accept this." This time Thor did not answer as the two gained closer and closer to the gates of the Frost Giant kingdom, "Can't we do something of equal value back in Asgard?"

"It tis a coming of age. You must earn it, and what better when then to defeat thy enemy of Asgard?" Thor said cheerfully in a gaudy tone

"Thor you have already done your earning for yourself during the last battle. Why must you do so again?" Loki stated softly gripping his dagger tightly.

Thor turned his head slightly to glance at his younger brother, "Who said it was for I?" Not looking back he added, "I am only trying to help you."

That was correct, Loki, the son of Odin whom had no extraordinary qualities to him had yet to complete his coming of age ceremony. He was always a little behind in what his people valued the most, but excelled in what wasn't cared about. "I will think of another way!" The god of mischief protested. "I will perform a spell-" The green eyed Asgardian noticed the way Thor looked at him almost to silently tell him: Don't do something as idiotic as that. With a sigh he started again. "Or a battle?"

"So you've come for a battle?!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Gripping his hammer closely, Thor came closer to his younger brother. "Who goes there?" He yelled back.

"I," The voice started as he came out of the shadows. "Am your own father." There stood Odin looking at his two troublesome sons.

"Father!" Loki cried as he got down on one knee and bowed his head. "My greatest apologies we did not-"

"Silence." Odin interjected.

"I only came to help Loki's coming of age, Father." Thor said in a more out spoken way then his younger brother.

"Yes," Odin started eyeing Thor as he helped Loki off the ground, "But you should now to go to the Frost Giants is to be punished banishment."

"Father," Loki said solemnly his eyes filled with sadness. Inside it pained him that he had done wrong. He never had been the favored one of his father, and somehow he know Odin would blame this whole incident on the god of lies.

"But Frigga would never forgive me if I were to banish you to. Instead I will simply send you to Earth. One of their year's time."

"But father," Thor said relaxing the hand which help his hammer, "What of Asgard's battles? "

"You will find plenty on your own there." Odin said calmly. Then eyeing his raven haired son he stated, "And Loki will be able to continue your studies. I will make sure to send you to a place which balances both."

"We are most grateful father." Loki said bowing his head again.

"You will leave tonight my sons, and I will communicate you through your mother." Frigga was also a sorceress much like her son.

As the group prepared to travel back through the bifrost Thor lightly punched his brother (although it still pained Loki due to his small amount of muscle mass compared to Thor's) "See we received no trouble! I believe this land will be a new exciting journey for both of us!"

**So yeah that's my excuse for a first chapter. Didn't actually take too long. Also this is 1.6K+ words. Please review this, tell me if you have an suggestions and if you want you can put your OC and they'll be featured at some point. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to marvel academy

**Thank you all for the feedback, constructive criticism, and story follows. So someone did suggest that I don't make people hate Loki. And my goal is not to make anyone particularly hate him. Loki to me is such a complex character whom is hard to hate, what I want to do is set up a different sort of bond with him between the other characters; so IF he does anything they'll feel more torn and frustrated then filled with a bitter hate. Also I know Thor and Loki were OOC and thank you to everyone for pointing that out. Hopefully this chapter will be a lot better, and I will eventually go back and correct that in my previous chapter. Lastly I'm trying to make this as original as possible, while going from a very popular AU, so please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters presented in this story. All rights to Marvel®**

"Welcome to Marvel Academy!" A cheery red head girl said as she waved a flyer in the younger Odinson brothers face. Loki simply gave her a cold shoulder studying the Midgardian carefully to distinguish where she stood in this new community. Today was the orientation day of Marvel Academy, all students would be assigned a dorm, meet their roommates, and be forced to attend a big pep rally.

The two brothers walked away just in time for the strawberry blonde girl to welcome the next student. He wore a pair of black aviators and a black shirt with the "ACDC" symbol plastered onto it. This boy grabbed the flyer and briefly scanned it, written on was information about campus life at Marvel Academy. "Six people per apartment?" The teenager muttered to himself as he read the flyer. "Well," He said picking up his head, "My roommates better be able to know how to party." The dark haired teen flashed a grin and eventually got in line to receive his dorm key.

Two boys stood side by side in front of him. The blonde one looked like he would instantly be popular; he was tall and muscular, the perfect candidate for every sport. "Hey." The teenager said trying to get the boys attention.

The raven haired, skinny one turned around first, his eyes had a threatening, yet mischievous look to them. "Are you talking to us?" Loki stated. Thor had finally turned around and was facing the teen behind them.

"Yeah! Well- mainly the tall one, but you too!" The two stared confused at the stranger, "Oh- My names Tony. Tony Stark, you've probably heard of my dad." The two looked even more puzzled, "Howard Stark? Runs Stark Industries?" Another blank look "Doesn't matter. You guys are…?"

"I am Thor Odinson." The god of thunder said with a slight nod.

"Loki." The fellow Asgardain stated solemnly.

"Oh ok cool." Tony said slowly finally having the chance to size up the blonde's companion. His had a small built, his clothing was simple: jeans and a green t-shirt. And he was probably one of the palest people the billionaire had ever seen who was not wearing makeup. Also there was his hair. Both of their hair was longer than most, but Loki's looked like an overly slicked back mullet thing.

"What is the purpose of all this?" Loki spoke noticing that the dark haired teen was studying him.

"Oh- Nothing," Stark looked past the two towering boys to notice the line for dorm keys was now empty. Had those two even known they were in a line? "Well, I guess I'm going to go now. See you later." He said casually giving a small wave; he passed Loki saying in a sarcastic tone, "Nice hair, Dope-y."

"Brother I believe he has mistaken your name. And I know that it is not of Earth custom to be so rude in his speakings" Thor said gesturing to Tony who was now grabbing his dorm key.

"I know, Thor. Believe me I can see through his lies he simply-"

"Umm hello?" A voice cut off the young Asgardian. There stood a tall girl with short red hair, her eyes had a fierce look, and she stood impatiently holding flyers. Her outfit was a simple short black dress, wrapped around her neck was the arm of a teenage boy with a good build wearing a dark purple shirt and jeans. The brothers stared at the two not entirely sure how to respond.

"Aren't you guys going to get your dorm keys?" The boy said pointing with his free hand.

"Dorms?" Loki questioned.

"Your living complexes. Didn't you read any information about the school?" The girl spoke an eyebrow cocked.

"We didn't even know that we'd be-"Thor started luckily Loki cut him off just in time.

"Our family made quick arrangements for us to attend. We weren't informed of our living accommodations." Loki said quickly trying to drown out his brother.

"Ok," the purple shirt boy said, "Stop by that table." He lifted the hand around the girl to gesture to it, "And if you need anything I'm Clint and this is my girl Natasha. We're a part of the Student Council here." With that they walked off going to greet another group of students.

"Is it not foolish to have a council made of young Midgardians?" Loki said looking at his brother.

"I do not know, brother. But it tis different here and I like it." Thor said with a grin as he started to head towards the table. Loki walked quickly to catch up with him; he was receiving a strange vibe from his new surroundings.

"If you say so."

At the front desk was a brown haired boy wearing box shape black framed glassed. He looked lifeless until he saw the Odinson walk up, "Oh hey!" The boy said trying to sound enthusiastic, "I'm Peter Parker! You guys need your room key right? I just need your last names."

"Odinson." They both said at the same time.

Peter stared at them weirdly for a second, "Both of you?" he finally managed to get out of his lips.

"Yes, we are brothers." Loki hissed out.

"Do you questions that we are? We are from the same blood." Thor said protecting himself and his brother.

"Oh I was confused because he's all big and tall and probably future jock star. And you're all like tall but skinny and dark hair and green eyes. And yeah." Peter noticed how confused he was making the two so he simply looked at the brown clip board in front of him. "Ok, Thor Odinson 15? And Loki Odinson 14 right?" They gave a nod, "You're both in building A. Dorm 13." He handed them both two cards which would be used as their student ID and key. "There's a mandatory pep rally in thirty minutes by the way." The two started to head off, "Loki, Thor! Maybe I'll see you guys sometime! I'm fourteen, too-"The Odinsons were long gone, "or not." The glassed teen finished with a sigh.

….

Steve Rogers sat in the stage wing of the stage in Marvel Academy's Auditorium, unbuttoning and buttoning the three buttons of his navy polo. "Umm Principal Fury said that you need to get ready. You're coming out in two minutes." A young teenager with wavy brown hair and glasses stated shyly. Steve gave a solemn nod, and continued to think. This all seemed so familiar, like no one could ever find a real purpose for him so they made him perform. I suppose this is a upgrade, he thought making sure nothing about his outfit was incorrect. At least I get to lead something this time; the ex-soldier ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

One minute unit he got to speak as the president of Marvel Academy. How he had gotten that position? He had no idea himself.

"You need to come out now." The teen reappeared again.

Rogers cleared his throat, "Umm thanks…."

"Bruce Banner, but you can call me Bruce."

"Thanks Bruce." The nerdy looking teen scampered off as soon as possible. The sandy blonde teen pushed back the curtains of the stage just in time to hear, "Please welcome your freshmen and sophomore class president: Steve Rogers!"

Cautiously he walked out, some people clapped, some just looked plain out confused. Making his way to the auditiorm Steve cleared his throat again. "Hello everyone." He gave a small wave, "My name's Steve Rogers as mentioned before and I'm the new president. I just want to say I hope that this year we all can expand from our comfort zone. I know I am, and just uhh live up to the good old America dream, just like our parents and their parents want us, too. I mean that's why they sent us here right." He gave a small awkward laugh.

Meanwhile in the audience, Loki and Thor were astonished. This was their new leader. "Thor can you believe this?" Loki whispered.

"This is earth Loki. Like you had mentioned they do actions differently than at our home realm." Loki shook his head.

Tony Stark sat their staring at the new president. Who even elected him? It's not like Stark was jealous, just confused who would choose someone like Rogers. He reminded him more of his father then a sophomore student. Tony stood up from his seat, might as well start making his image now. "Who elected you?" Stark yelled, all eyes turned to him, "I mean I don't remember voting. " Turning around he yelled, "Is this the type of school this is, one that goes behind the students back with stuff like this?" Now the crowd was mumbling. Tony could feel his popularity building by the moment.

Thor stood up and pointed to Stark, "I agree why not have a friendly battle?" Now everyone stared at Thor. Most girls couldn't get their eyes off him, he wasn't bad looing. And he had a cool foreign accent.

"Thor sit down." Loki whispered pulling his older brother down.

Rogers stood in shock, what was he to say next. Luckily Natasha walked on and motioned for him to stand down. Using her persuasive voice she spoke, "Rogers was chosen by the staff of Marvel Academy. If you are so interested in being in the Student Council then you can speak to Mr. Fury. Who would like to speak now." Natasha took a step back and grabbed Steve by the wrist dragging him to where Clint stood watching like a hawk.

Fury came up to the microphone, "I am here today to inform you of something in our school community. Through the series of the next three days you will be put through a series of exams which will determine what classes you are placed in. Day one is academics: a written test and an oral presentation. Day two is physical: you will show basic abilities and then spar. Day three mental: you will be interviewed and then put through a series of tests. Anyone caught cheating will be kicked from the school. Understand?" The director looked with his one eye across the room filled with students, "Good you are dismissed to leave."

The room was silent. As Steve crossed over to grab his bag from the opposite side of the stage he was stopped by Bruce, "Fury asked for me to give you your dorm key."

"Thanks." The captain said glancing at it.

"You're in the same dorm as me, if you care." Bruce stated shyly.

Slinging his bag on his shoulders, Steve looked at Bruce, "Why don't we head to our dorm, we can go together."

**The end. I'll be updating every other day so yeah. Please continue to leave your reviews, and sorry that Bruce was OOC. I had a bit of trouble adding him in. Next chapter will include the meeting of roommate and first day of testing so enjoy. And by dorm I mean it's a mini apartment per say. Its three bedrooms. Two rooms with two twins, one room with a single twin, and a pull out couch. All apartments have a living area and kitchen so yeah. Six to a dorm. Remember to review and just give constructive criticism too. **


End file.
